Semaya
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Hanya potret sebuah keluarga kecil yang pergi makan ke luar rumah. Fic ini ditulis untuk meramaikan FFC Semanis Aren-nya Sanich, buat Miyu. Enjoy the read!


DISCLAIMER:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Perhatian:

Disarankan membaca Seribulan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Semaya<strong>_

__(**Jw**_ menunda; minta penangguhan)_

_An Idolmaster x Naruto fanfic_

* * *

><p>Suasana Sunagakure menjelang perayaan Tahun Baru itu cukup meriah. Toko-toko hampir semua menggelar potongan harga, sementara jalan-jalan dihias umbul-umbul dan bendera yang meriah. Meski tak pernah dikaruniai salju seumur hidup desa itu, mereka selalu menyambut pergantian tahun dengan sukacita. Tak terkecuali, pasangan muda yang sedang menggandeng dua anak mereka itu. Di tengah keramaian senja itu mereka berjalan dengan santai menelusuri jalan utama dengan santai, seolah tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa sang ayah adalah kepala daerah setempat dan sang ibu adalah idola yang pernah sangat terkenal.<p>

"Ayah, aku mau jalan-jalan ke Kazuba!" pinta si sulung, seorang putra yang sehat dan berumur sekitar delapan tahun. Rambut merah gelap turunan dari sang ayah membuatnya menonjol di kerumunan anak seusianya di sekolah dasar.

"Ibu, lapar," imbuh si bungsu. Tak seperti kakaknya, si bungsu adalah gadis lima tahun yang agak pendiam. Rambut merahnya berwarna lebih muda, dan mendapatkan sifat bergelombangnya dari sang ibu.

"Hmm, Ayah juga lapar," ucap sang ayah sambil mengelus jenggot pendeknya. "Bagaimana, Ibu?"

"Yah, kita makan saja dulu," balas sang ibu sambil mengelus kepala putranya penuh kasih sayang. "Tak akan lari pasar kau kejar, Emiya."

"Ga seruuu~" protes sang putra setengah hati.

"Kazuba buka sampai malam kok," balas sang ayah tenang. "Kan Ayah sendiri yang tanda tangan form persetujuan mereka."

"Iya deh," gumam sang putra mengakui kekalahan.

"Kita mau makan di mana, jadi?" tanya sang Ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau di Toriyaki Mono aja?" tanya sang ibu sembari rombongan empat orang itu berhenti di sebuah pojok.

"Bosan," sambar sang putri sambil manyun.

"Paling juga Ibu nanti pesan nasi ayam lagi…" imbuh sang ayah sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>… Bertahun-tahun sebelumnya…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gadis kecil itu duduk manis, takjub menghadapi buku kecil bernama menu yang terpampang di depannya. Buku itu bak kitab alkemi yang menjanjikan berjenis-jenis kenikmatan pada kuncup rasa setiap orang. Hanya ada satu yang menghalangi sang gadis memesan semua yang ada di sana, dan itu jelas bukan ukuran volume perutnya.<em>

_"Ayo Yayoi, pesanlah sesukamu! Ayah baru dapat bonus akhir tahun, dan cicilan hutang kita sudah terbayar semua!" ujar sang ayah sambil sumringah._

_"… benar…?" tanya Yayoi malu-malu._

_"Iya, Yayoi sayang," imbuh sang ibu sambil tersenyum. "Pesanlah sesukamu."_

_Yayoi kala itu hakikatnya belumlah cukup awas terhadap kondisi keuangan keluarga. Yang ia tahu, ayahnya sering tak pulang ke rumah dan selalu pulang dalam keadaan lelah (tapi tak pernah dalam keadaan marah-marah). Sang ibu membuat kerajinan tangan untuk dijual di rumahnya. Baju-bajunya yang lama tak pernah dibuang, dan kalau baju itu sudah tak layak pakai, selalu diubah sang ibu menjadi lap atau baju boneka. Ia selalu bermain dengan mainan yang seringkali dibuat dari barang bekas._

_Yayoi tak pernah mengeluh, tetapi ia menerima fakta bahwa keluarganya adalah keluarga yang sederhana._

_"Kalau begitu… Yayoi mau nasi ayam saja…"_

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya keluarga kecil itu memilih sebuah restoran baru bergaya pesisir, yang nampaknya baru membuka pintunya untuk hari itu. Suasana dalam restoran itu masih cukup lengang, namun ada satu-dua pelanggan yang nampaknya baru datang. Seorang pelayan pun dengan segera datang untuk mencatat pesanan keluarga ini.<p>

"Menunya semua kelihatannya enak…" komentar sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku terkesan," komentar sang ayah sambil mencermati menu yang terpampang di situ. "Kalian punya Hirame[1]?"

"Ya, tuan," balas pelayan yang sedang mencatat order keluarga itu. "Didatangkan langsung dari laut dalam Negara Kaminari."

"Ah, begitu… Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kabar Bee," ujar sang ayah sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku mau Hirame Fillet with Lemon Sauce ini."

"Aku mau waffle…" pinta sang putri malu-malu sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar di buku menu itu.

"Waffle untuk penutup, sayang," sela sang ibu sambil membuka-buka menu itu. "Kamu nggak mau set anak-anak ini? Atau… oh, mereka juga punya Hamburger[2]…"

"Bosaaan," balas sang gadis kecil sambil mengembangkan pipi sejenak. "Miyu bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tentu, sayang. Kalau begitu, waffle untuk putri kecil dari gurun ini," imbuh sang ayah menengahi. "Oh ya, ditambah kentang goreng."

"Baik, tuan. Ada lagi?" ujar sang pelayan.

"'Saaroin Suteki' ini apa ya?" tanya sang ibu sambil menunjuk salah satu hidangan yang digambarkan oleh foto.

"Sirloin steak, sayang," imbuh sang suami membenarkan. "Daging sapi panggang dihidangkan dengan kentang dan sayuran… berapa ukuran yang kalian pakai di sini?"

"Dua ratus delapan puluh gram, tuan," jawab sang pelayan sigap.

"Ai… nampaknya memang terlalu banyak," ujar sang istri sambil tersenyum sebelum sang pelayan atau sang suami sempat angkat bicara lebih lanjut. "Kalau begitu saya mau… Nasi A-"

"Aku mau Sirloin Steak!" potong sang putra sambil menaruh jari di atas gambar sirloin steak yang dimaksudnya.

"Kamu yakin sayang? Steak-nya besar lho…" tanya sang ibu agak khawatir. "Kamu kan suka sakit perut kalau terlalu banyak makan…"

"Nanti separonya ibu yang makan," balas sang putra sambil memandang sang ibu lekat-lekat. "… Ibu nggak boleh makan nasi ayam terus."

"Anak pintar," komentar sang ayah sambil tertawa kecil. "Sirloin Steak dan piring kosong, pelayan."

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kok ada piring kosong, Yah?" tanya Yayoi yang baru menyadari kalau ibunya meminggirkan sebagian makanannya dalam piring kecil.<em>

_"Oh, ibumu nggak kuat menghabiskan makanannya," balas sang ayah ringan._

_Yayoi kecil tertegun. Satu hal 'keramat' yang selalu diajarkan sang ayah adalah jangan pernah membuang-buang makanan. Yayoi sudah pernah diceramahi panjang-lebar oleh sang ayah tentang pentingnya makanan dan rasa terima kasih terhadap para petani yang sudah bersusah-payah agar mereka semua bisa makan._

_"Kalau mau, kamu boleh menghabiskannya sayang," ujar sang ibu, menjawab keraguan sang putri yang sudah diam memandang makanan sisa itu selama beberapa menit._

_"B-benar?" balas Yayoi dengan mata berbinar._

_"Ayahmu tak boleh terlalu gendut, nanti dia tidak bisa meloncat-atap lagi," ujar sang ibu sambil tertawa kecil._

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhh…" gerutu Emiya sambil memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan. Walaupun steak yang ia makan hanya separuh porsi, perut kecil sang anak tetap terlalu penuh.<p>

"Jadi, kita ke Kazuba sekarang?" tanya sang ayah menggoda. Di punggung sang ayah, Miyu sang adik mendengkur pelan dengan senyum puas.

"Besok aja," balas sang putra sambil menggelayuti tangan ibunya.

"Besok Ibu antar sehabis pulang sekolah, deh," ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Kazekage-sama," sapa seorang ninja yang bak muncul begitu saja, tak jauh dari keluarga kecil itu. "Nyonya Yayoi, maaf mengganggu."

"Ada apa, Tadokoro?" tanya sang Kazekage sambil menghela nafas.

"Berita dari patroli perbatasan dengan Negara Kawa," ujar Tadokoro cepat. "Kemungkinan keadaan Siaga Merah, Kazekage-sama. Anda sebaiknya melihat ini."

"Ah… akhirnya bergerak juga mereka," gumam Gaara sambil menghela nafas. "Aku pulang duluan, deh, biar Miyu bisa tidur di kasur. Harusnya ada Hashida yang berjaga di rumah."

"Ya sudah, cepat sana," balas Yayoi sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati."

"Ya," balas sang Kazekage sambil mencium dahi sang istri. "Semoga ini alarm palsu…"

"Ibu…" ujar Emiya sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan lebih erat saat sang ayah menghilang dari pandangan. "Apa… ayah akan pulang terlambat lagi?"

"Yah… nampaknya begitu," ujar Yayoi sambil mengelus rambut merah gelap putranya. "Untuk kepentingan yang lebih besar, memang beberapa hal harus ditunda…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>F I N<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossarium:<strong>

[1]: Hirame itu bahasa Jepangnya ikan sebelah (lebih spesifiknya, ikan sebelah yang matanya ada di sebelah kanan tubuh). Jenis ikan sebelah terbesar dan yang dagingnya paling enak, _halibut_, hidup di perairan dalam dekat kutub, makanya disini diimpor dari negara Kaminari (yang letaknya paling utara).

[2]: Hamburger di sini sebenernya sih Hamburg Steak, yaitu semacam 'patty' yang dibuat dari campuran daging giling, bawang bombay, tepung roti kasar, dan bumbu.

**A/N:**

Kelanjutannya Seribulan kemarin, heavily based on the song 'Chicken Rice' punya Yayoi :3 Gaara punya anak dua, dan tumbuh jenggot :P #ANnyampah


End file.
